Knight of Apple Juice
by xXKarkatsNubbyHornsXx
Summary: "Dave.. what are you doing?" John inquired, peering up at Dave, who sat on top of a giant pile of bottles. Apple juice bottles, to be specific. And most of them were empty. Of course, John just wanted a normal day on the meteor. But nothing is normal if you're dating a Strider. One-shot, DaveJohn, rated T for language and pairings.


John, as he was typing up something on his computer, heard a few loud thuds and bottles clacking over the floor. _'What on this stupid freaking meteor could my nutty boyfriend be doing THIS time?_' He wondered, getting up to go investigate the mysterious noises. Peeking out of the door to his room, he stepped out of the hallway to find the source of this noise. He found a trail of...empty apple juice bottles?

Curious, he tiptoed down the carpeted hall, and found the trail ended at the entrance to the kitchen where the Alchemiter was. He cautiously stepped through the doorway towards the continuous clacking and rattling.

A giant, tall mountain of apple juice bottles greeted him. Some of the bottles were empty, others completely full and some half-empty. But that's not what really got to him. It was the fact that his apeshit bananas boyfriend was sitting in the middle of it all.

"Dave... what are you doing?"

Taking a long look at the Alchemiter beside Dave and the giant pile of bottles, it really wasn't hard to figure out what had gone down in the kitchen after everyone was done eating dinner and had gone to their rooms.

Dave Strider had figured out the code for apple juice.

"I found the code for apple juice! How exciting is this?!" Dave exclaimed. John took one look at him and knew he had had too much of the sugary drink. His glasses were crooked which revealed his crimson eyes, his pale blonde hair ruffled and sticking up in tufts, and apple juice staining the sleeves of his shirt. Looking into those red orbs john could just _SEE _the sugar high. John called up at him worriedly.

"Oh my god, get down from there!"

Dave hugged the nearest few bottles close to his chest and shook his head in protest.

"No! These are my brethren!"

Shaking his head in disbelief, John tried to change his mind.

"You're crazy and have had way too much apple juice! How MUCH did you transport here?!"

Dave shifted those shining red eyes back and forth, looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Uh... what you see here is probably just a third of what I transported, just a couple hundred bottles.."

All the Heir could do was stare at his crazy, sugared-up idiot of a boyfriend. He sighed.

"I'm coming up there to get you."

John waved his hand, and a small gust of wind blew him up towards Dave, gently placing him next to the Knight on top of the bottle pile. He shook his jet-black hair, fixing it from using the wind to propel himself up here. Looking at the wreck of a boy beside him, he grabbed Dave's face and forced him to gaze right into his cerulean eyes.

"Listen to me Dave. I know you've got a weird obsession with apple juice, but it's time you get down from this ridiculous pile! You're going to fall or something!"

Dave grabbed the nearest bottle of apple juice and started to drink it in one go. John sighed.

"You're so strange, Dave."

"This is my home, John."

"W-what?"

"I'm home."

"Your home is with me, now get off this pile! Take my hand and I'll fly us down."

Dave looked at John's outstretched hand, and then to the bottle in his hand. Back to John's hand. Now back to the bottle. He sighed and tossed the bottle of apple juice aside, where it landed with a resounding clack.

"Fine. You win."

"I always do, Dave. Now let's get you off of here." John said with a smile, taking Dave's hand and getting ready to float them down off the ridiculous mound of apple juice bottles.

Accepting his hand, he smirked, which went unnoticed by the other male. As John turned around to climb down, Dave yanked on his arm and pulled him deeper into the pile of bottles, wrapping his arms around him to keep him from escaping his grasp. Dave snickered.

"You win? Every single time? Are you _sure_ about that?"

John struggled in his arms, trying to squirm his way out of the Knight's iron grip. _Gah, why does he have to be so much stronger than me? _John angrily thought. _I can't let him see how much this affects me! Poker face John, poker face_.

"I am positive."

He replied, secretly panicking in the back of his mind. The Heir's face was beginning to flush a bright red, causing him to hide his bright face from Dave. Nipping at his neck with little lovebites and kisses, he pressed his lips against John's neck and smirked. The blue-eyed boy wiggled more frantically against his arms, which still remained firmly wrapped around him. Dave laughed at John's reaction, continuing to smirk against his neck. The Knight moved further up and whispered softly against his hear, his breath warm on John's skin.

"Are you sure~?"

"Y-Yes.."

John managed, his voice confident. Well, as confident as he could be in this situation, seeing as Dave was successfully turning him into a puddle of goo in his arms. Dave bit a little harder at his neck. John twitched a little, not wanting to give him the reaction or words he wanted, although it was extremely difficult not to turn around and kiss the idiot senseless. '_Abscond!_' He thought, trying to find a way out of his situation. No options presented themselves. Dave smirked again, tightening his hold on John.

"Always wins my ass. Looking pretty helpless here, John."

"Oh shut up!"

He growled, his face as still red as a tomato. But that's when a brilliant plan struck him right in the face. He knew exactly what Dave was after. _'Lets do this._' John quickly put on his sexy face, making his cerulean eyes half lidded, barely parting his lips, in which combined with the delicate flush on his face made him absolutely irresistible.

He sighed, looking at Dave through his half-lidded eyes with a mischievous grin.

"After a kiss, are we Dave?"

Dave nodded like an overexcited albino puppy, and tried to lean in for a kiss but John placed two fingers on his lips to stop him. He shook his head, a Cheshire grin spread across his face.

"Nope. No kisses for you until you leave this bottle pile with me."

John watched as Dave's crimson eyes met his.

'Dang it! He really does always win!' Dave thought with a frown.

"Alright, fine, you win Egbert. Let's go."

John immediately sprang up, grabbing his hand and launching them out of the pile in a blast of apple juice bottles, landing them both on the floor safely. John turned to Dave.

"Here, you idiot Strider."

John grabbed the collar of Dave's shirt and pulled him into a passionate kiss, feeling their lips fit perfectly together like matching puzzle pieces. When they broke, the Knight looked a little dumbstruck.

"N-not bad Egbert."

John took Dave's hand in his, and led the still-bright-red boy down the hallway towards his room.

"Come on Dave, let's go to my room and watch a movie."

"Sounds good."

. . .

"...It's not Con-Air again is it, John?"

"...Maybe."


End file.
